Mikan and Natsume together forever
by LIKEABSOLUTELY
Summary: A SEQUEL TO OPPOSITES SWITCHED. NxM. With Ruka upset about Natsume and Mikan, the fan girls plotting against Mikan for revenge,will our favourite couple ever be together? r&r pls!
1. Mikan

_Together: WE DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE! WE DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE! -chants-_

_Cocoa: I did this sequel cos, yeah, the ending was abrupt plus you also were anticipanting Mikan's reaction._

_Rich: Well, so would I :P_

_Cocoa: But pls flame if you like, cos I myself think that this chapter, despite the added length that you requested for, it ain't so funny or creative T.T_

_Rich: Don't cry, causecause! i like :D_

_Together: So enjoy! _

It was Mikan's first kiss. She didn't know love existed, let alone experience it

The anxiousness she suddenly felt was shocking, and her cheeks were soon on fire.

Mikan dare not look up, instead she ran out of Natsume's room.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted after the brunette.

---------

Aware that he was chasing her, she dashed into her room and locked the door.

She quickly sat down to catch her breath, at the same time, trying to determine if she liked or hated what she felt.

And the shouting and banging on her room door from Natsume wasn't helping.

'Natsume: total jerk.' Mikan thought, 'Kiss: felt sweet. Feeling: pretty lost.'

The confusion, shock, surprise, happiness, anger that she was experiencing was exhausting. In her overwhelming thoughts, she fell asleep.

-The next day-

Mikan stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed. Although she remembered what had happened last night, she decided to pretend that she forgot and ignore Natsume. _That's sad. _

The second option was pretty tough, especially when she found a sleeping Natsume at her door. _That's cute. _

It was even tougher, when he slowly awoke, and looked at her with slight puppy-dog eyes. _That's even cuter. _

Now it was impossible, when he stood up and hugged her. _–Author fainted due to Natsume's overly-kawaii reaction-_

"Mikan…" He murmured, a hint of drowsiness in his voice, "I..love-"

"Aah!" The dumb -_she is, isn't she? I would have shut my mouth and hugged Natsume backed- _brunette gave an awkward scream and shoved him aside.

She ran off to class and left the now fully awake Natsume behind.

---------

"Are you okay, Mikan? You are blushing furiously." Yuu commented, concerned for his tomato-faced friend.

"Uh, yeah…" She nervously gulped and sat down.

"What's wrong with Mikan today? She didn't even greet you!" A surprised Ruka said to Hotaru.

"Hmm… maybe she saw you when she shouldn't have." Hotaru replied tonelessly.

"WHAT??"

Just then, Natsume walked in and came to a halt in front of Mikan's desk.

Everyone fell silent –_Teacher's not there yet_- and Mikan couldn't stop trembling.

"Today, after school, my room." He muttered and headed towards the back of the class.

---------

"In his room??" Mikan mentally screamed.

She was quiet for awhile, and she touched her lips. 'I suppose it is nice,' She recalled the kiss, 'and he is good looking and-'

"You mean me?" A familiar voice asked. Natsume emerged from the shadows and smirked.

"Mikan… Mikan, Mikan!" Yuu shook her away from her hallucination.

"Gomene, Yuu. I think I'm not feeling well."

"Do you want me to tell the teachers?"

"It's okay, I just need to be alone for awhile."

---------

Her tightly clenched fists were hovering in mid-air, in front Natsume's room door.

Her knuckles were white and so was her face.

Mikan's imagination; scene 1

The door opens, and out comes an over-loving Natsume, "Mikan! I've been waiting for so long!" who starts pecking kisses all over her face. Then drags her in.

Mikan's imagination; scene 2

Door swings open, an evil-looking Natsume who's holding a whip, "Your time has come… bwahahaha!!" violently pushes her in.

Mikan moved her arm forward, ready to knock on the door.

In regret, she swayed in back.

She continued these movements and did not realize that the door opened.

Unfortunately, when Natsume is standing where the door was, Mikan finally decides to give it a go bravely and.. well… knocks his face forcefully.

"Aah! I'm sorry! Gomene!!" Mikan bows in apology again and again, and she ran away _-again- _in embarrassment.

"Baka…" Natsume said under his breath.

---------

Mikan's heart was beating so hard, it became difficult to breathe for her.

'Why am I so anxious?' She asked herself, inhaling deeply to calm herself down.

She sighed, took her jacket and walked towards the garden –its nighttime-. She just needed a walk alone to sort out her thoughts.

She was just over-reacting, totally exaggerating the whole matter. _–Yeah she is-_

Soon she was outside, not a soul in sight.

'I still can't figure out… If I just like the kiss but not the one who gave it to me, I shouldn't be feeling so nervous around him, right?' She wondered.

"Why are you here by yourself, Mikan?"

"Mi-misaki sempai… May I ask you ask you something?"

"Sure, must be a pretty important thing too, for you to be outside alone." The older brunette said, sitting down beside her junior.

"If someone, you know…" The innocent Mikan made a kissing motion with her hands before continuing, "and you start feeling really uncomfortable around him, does that mean you like him? Or is it just because he kissed you?"

"Well, if you don't like him, for example, you would think that the kiss was gross, or be totally indifferent."

After a few minutes of silence, Misaki curiously asked, "So who's the lucky guy?"

"I can't say… but thanks for the help." Mikan replied quickly.

"Okay then, I need to get going so good luck with whoever he is."

"Goodnight, Misaki-sempai." Mikan said politely, and both girls headed back to their rooms.

_Cocoa: I choose Misaki cos she's the only female sempai Mikan is close to._

_Rich: So how was it?_

_Together: Review pls, they'll help us improve. :DD_


	2. And

_Cocoa: We're back! Glad that you guys liked it, so I hope you'll like this chapter too. _

_Rich: More reading, less chatting..._

'Since it seems that I like him, I might as well.. no matter how bad it sounds, spend some time with him.' Mikan considered silently.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the classroom –teacher's not there yet, again-. She didn't stop at her desk; instead she walked all the way to the back of the class.

"Natsume Hyuuga, would you have the honor to spend tomorrow with me?" Mikan proposed bravely.

All the fangirls in the classroom gasped, Sumire fainted.

They froze, in tense anticipation for Natsume's reaction.

"Sure." He replied calmly before going back to reading his manga.

"Arigato gozaimas!" Mikan cried, returning to her cheerful self. It was so much easier than expected for her, or was it?

---------

'That cute baka…' A smirk accompanied Natsume's thought.

He was oblivious of a disappointed Ruka, who was unusually quiet.

"I… I'm going out for awhile, be back shortly." Ruka murmured with a blank expression.

"Hn, whatever."

---------

Ruka sighed and sat down under a tree. Should he just let Mikan go like that? After all, he knew fully well that Natsume liked her too… and he -as in Natsume- would be a much better choice for her.

"Ruka!" Mikan called in her usual happy tone. "Where's Natsume?"

His heart sank even further. Although it was just a question that anyone would ask him if he was alone, it was as if love was teasing him. Mikan, asking for Natsume.

"Ruka?"

"Sorry Mikan… I didn't see you there."

"You were staring at her like she was made of gold." Hotaru, who happened to be behind Mikan, said bluntly.

"He's just in deep thought, Hotaru." Mikan turned to Ruka, "Are we disturbing you?"

"No.. I just want to take a break from everything." Ruka replied, staring at the sky.

"Okay then, um… we'll head back first." She responded with a smile.

---------

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!" Sumire shouted, and continued when the room was quiet.

"Our Natsume has been brainwashed by this insolent little girl."

She took out a picture of Mikan, jabbed it with her index finger, "Let's make her life living hell for that!"

All the Natsume fanclub members listened intently while nodding their heads in agreement.

"We must make her look bad without making us look bad, understood?"

---------

Natsume was just walking out the classroom in the direction of the cafeteria when he caught sight of Ruka, motionlessly sitting under a tree.

"Hey." Natsume nudged his close friend with his feet.

"Oh… Natsume."

"What are doing here by yourself?"

Because of Ruka's lack of response, Natsume decided to settle down on the opposite side of the tree.

Both guys sat there, silently enjoying each other's company.

---------

Mikan was early and alone in class. She sat down at her desk, and looked around. The smell of the classroom was exactly the same when she first arrived in this school.

She started to wonder about her grandpa, and began to miss him. How he would be at home, alone like her now, thinking about her.

Her train of thoughts came to a halt when Sumire and some other fangirls entered the room.

"Natsume Hyuuga," Sumire imitated in a higher-pitched voice, "Would you have the honor to spend tomorrow with me?"

Another fangirl who was pretending to be Natsume, instantly replied, "Of course not! Are you kidding?? The sight of you disgusts me!"

After their little skit, all the fangirls laughed their annoying laugh.

Sumire went up to Mikan, one hand resting on Mikan's back, the other, tapped her cheek and said, "You better watch out, from now onwards."

The school bell rang, and a rush of students came in. The fangirls, including Sumire, headed back to their seats and acted like nothing happened.

---------

"We're gonna be late."

"..I was planning on skipping today's lesson."

"That's rare." Natsume smirked.

"Are you joining me?"

Natsume wanted to say 'why not', but he gave a thought about seeing Mikan, "Not today."

---------

Last lesson

'Where's Ruka?' Mikan wondered as she glanced at the back of the class.

She only saw Natsume and the rest of his notorious gang.

Their eyes met and Mikan immediately blushed at his teasing smirk. She turned back to face the front, her mind filled with their kissing moment.

"Class, you're dismissed." The substitute teacher announced at the sound of the school bell.

As soon as Mikan stood up, everyone –except Hotaru and Natsume- started calling her a loser.

Confused she dashed out of the classroom.

Coincidentally, the people she ran past also called her a loser, some even jeered at her.

The girls would giggle as they pointed at her.

Her vision blurred with tears, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ru-ruka!"

"Why are you crying, Mikan?"

"Everyone keeps calling me a loser…" She whimpered, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Ruka reached behind her and retrieved a piece of paper with a torn piece of scotch-tape dangling from it. It read, LABEL ME A LOSER!

"H-how..?" Mikan stuttered.

"Someone must have touched your back when you weren't looking, or you didn't notice." Ruka tore the piece of paper, "It's just a prank, don't cry over this, okay?"

Filled with exaggerated gratitude, Mikan thanked him non-stop while giving him a hug.

Just then, Natsume came into scene.

_Cocoa: I know.. the fangirls part was kinda stupid._

_Rich: So pls review so we can improve:D_


	3. Natsume

_Cocoa: I'm so sorry I took so long! To compensate, I shall post the nest chapter asap!_

_Rich: And the Mikan and the fangirls part is quite hilarious.._

_Together: Pls review! _

**Natsume's POV-**

**It was just a friend's hug, right? It's not like they kissed or something…**

_**Flashback-**_

_**Ruka touched her back and they formed an embrace.**_

_**Ruka looked up and saw Natsume, his face with a hint of blush.**_

_**Disgusted, Natsume simply walked away.**_

**But if it wasn't anything serious, why was Ruka blushing? **

Frustrated, Natsume got up from his bed and came out of the room.

---------

Mikan couldn't sleep that night, whenever she closed her eyes, images Natsume would appear in her mind.

Deciding to take another 'night-walks', she quietly sneaked out of her room.

The air was both cooling and comforting. The moon was also in sight.

'If only,' Mikan thought, 'he was here..'

---------

**Natsume's POV-**

**There was a rustle of movements underneath. From the branch I was sitting on, I was hidden. Slowly, I managed take a peek without making too much noise. **

**Under the tree was the unmistakable figure of Mikan, an expression I never knew she possessed, plastered on her face. **

**A mixture of seriousness and innocence, an expression of serenity, made her look almost beautiful. **

Mikan looked up and around, no one was around. She filled her lungs with a large capacity of night air before she did something nobody would expect her to do.

She lifted up one arm above her head, placed her foot to point in front of her, the other slightly bent.

Mikan slowly spun around, again and again and again.

Then she slowly came to a stop, her posture similar to the one she began with.

Satisfied with her little dance routine, Mikan smiled and made her way back.

**Natsume's POV-**

**At first I was just snickering inside, but when she was done… Wow I guess she isn't that dumb as she seems to be. The way she smiled, nearly erased my memory of her hug with Ruka. **

---------

The sunlight penetrating through the glass window made it hard for Mikan to close her eyes again. She had no choice but to get up and prepare for the 'big day'. Still sleepy, she groped the bedside table for support.

Her hand came to contact with a papery material. Mikan rubbed her eyes and stared at the note that was now lying in her hands.

_Meet me at rooftop of your dorm building at 2. _

_Natsume _

---------

It was already 2.15. Natsume glanced at the note in his hands.

_Meet me at Mr. Bear's house at 2._

_Mikan_

He found the piece of paper resting on his bedside table, finding it hard to believe that she could actually wake up so early to place the note on his desk, Natsume decided to play along.

---------

"Wh-who are you people?" Mikan asked uncertainly. As soon as she arrived at the rooftop, someone blindfolded her from behind dragged her to a room and tied to a chair.

"Say that you don't like Natsume and you hate, no, despise him for being such a jerk. DO IT, NOW." A masked voice commanded.

"Who are you? And why are you making me say those things?"

"If you don't do it, all your beautiful brown hair would be gone." Another masked voice threatened.

"Yes, and wouldn't that be such a waste? Your hair is too nice, dear." The first voice commented sarcastically.

"Y-you think so? Well, I use Dove sometimes but the secret is actually my condi-"

A stinging slap landed on Mikan's delicate cheek before the second masked voice hissed, "We don't have time for this, DO IT NOW."

"Do what now?"

The oppressor took in a deep breath slowly, as if to control rising anger.

"Now let me repeat this slowly, so that even someone with a brain like yours can comprehend. No, forget it, just repeat after me, okay? Natsume Hyuuga is a jerk, I totally hate him."

"You do? Why?"

"JUST REPEAT AFTER ME!"

---------

Ruka was taking another stroll at northern forest when he spotted Natsume sitting under a tree beside Mr. Bear's house.

'Isn't he on a date with Mikan? Why is he here all alone?' He wondered. Curious, he went forward.

"Natsume?"

"Have you seen strawberry-undies?"

"No, did she ask you to wait here?"

"Hn, since 2."

"Maybe we should look for her, huh?" Ruka asked, getting a little worried.

"And look like a desperate puppy? I don't think so."

"I guess, so you're just gonna wait here all day?"

"Depends."

---------

**Back to Mikan and the Shoda gang**

"Okay I'm done saying what you want me to say, Mr. Whoever-you-are, so can I go now? Please? I'm really late now!" Mikan pleaded.

"You're going no where, honey. We aren't done with you just yet." The first masked voice rejected Mikan's request and added,

"Now that you're already in trouble with Natsume, why don't we get you in trouble with the rest of the people you know?"

"Sounds like fun… but I'm really really late. So can I go now?**"**

"In your dreams."

"I'm not asleep yet-"

"Would you shut your mouth and just listen??"

"It's okay, we can let her go already, we have what we want, the rest would be just humiliating her." The other masked voice said.

"Heard that?" The previous voice spat, obviously unsatisfied.

No response came.

"You can respond now, and you can go already."

Still no respond came.

"Oh god, why are you obedient at the wrong times??"

_Cocoa: Give me a R, give me a R, E, V! Give me a V, give me a V, I E! Give me a E, give me a E, W, PLS! _

_RIch: And what's that spell?_

_Cocoa: REVIEW PLS!_


	4. Together

_Cocoa: I think this chapter is nicer.. I think_

_Rich: Uhuh :D_

_Together: Remember to review! _

Mikan plopped down on her seat, angry and unhappy.

She wasn't even in the mood to greet Hotaru, her sulky look managed to catch Natsume's attention.

The dumb brunette was so engrossed in fuming; she didn't notice Natsume settle down in the seat beside hers.

"Why have you been avoiding me since yesterday?" The raven-haired boy asked nonchalantly.

"…."

"Have you forgotten I posses fire alice? So answer me."

"Have you also forgotten I posses Nullification alice? So leave me alone, forever." _It's the first time she answered him back so smartly. _

Natsume decided to leave Mikan alone temporarily, until he figured out what the hell was going on.

**Natsume's POV-**

**What is wrong with her? First, she doesn't turn up, second, she's ignoring me, and last, it seems she's going to Ruka for help. I seriously don't get the second point, why is she so mad at me when she was the one who didn't turn up?? She doesn't make sense! Nothing makes sense!! Why do I even bother?!**

But being a true gentleman, and because he genuinely cares _that's so sweet_, Natsume thought it was best to just let her cool down on her own for a bit, instead of erasing her name from the list of girls he likes _which consists of only her_

It wasn't easy for him, especially when Mikan was hanging around Ruka all the time.

**Ruka's POV-**

**I know she's only with me now because of Natsume.**

_**Flashback-**_

"_**I guess, so you're just gonna wait here all day?"**_

"_**Depends."**_

"_**DEPENDS ON WHAT?" Ruka burst out. "She might be in trouble, for all you know, I mean when YOU were in trouble, did she just sit around and simply say 'depends'??"**_

_**Natsume was a little taken aback; Ruka was never the type to shout. **_

"_**I don't know." Ruka took a deep breath and walked off.**_

**But at least she comes to me and not anyone else, so it should be okay to feel glad. Ever since Mikan can into our lives… Our friendship was never stable again. We could smile while talking about her, nevertheless, we will both be wishing on the inside she would choose one of us.**

**It isn't my fault to like Mikan, so it wouldn't be my fault to ask her out, would it? **

**Even if I know she would agree under the circumstances now…**

**Because Natsume doesn't deserve her, he doesn't even care! **

---------

Mikan was starting to feel better with the help of Ruka.

But she couldn't remember what actually happened the day before… all she could recall was her receiving the note, going to the venue and everything was fuzzy from there.

One thing she could bring to mind was that Natsume Hyuuga didn't turn up at all.

Lunch was soon over, and the students quickly returned to class.

The teacher's words seem to be a lullaby for Mikan, who was lost in her thoughts while the he droned on.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Ruka asked politely, pulling up the chair next to her.

"Why would I?" Mikan smiled, allowing the blond boy to sit beside her.

"I was wondering.. if you'd want to, maybe…" Ruka stuttered, blushing a little.

"That jerk…" Mikan muttered, -referring to Natsume of course- unaware of Ruka talking.

From the back of the class, Natsume was watching the 'couple' coldly.

---------

"You're dismissed." The present teacher declared.

Mikan happily stood up, but to her horror, couldn't.

She struggled a little, but to no avail.

Ruka tried to help, but it was impossible to separate Mikan from her chair without tearing her skirt.

"Wait here," Ruka instructed. He went out of the classroom in search for a teacher or someone who could help.

While all of the remaining students exited the classroom, Natsume immediately went to Hotaru.

"Imai, here's 200 rabbits, lend me one of your spare skirts." He offered.

"You'll have to do better than that." And with that Hotaru went out of the classroom.

Natsume walked briskly to Sumire, who was silently giggling at her work.

"Lend me your extra skirt, now."

Sumire, who was obviously pleased and honored, -cos she didn't know what it was for too- agreed on the spot.

Holding the skirt, Natsume went to Mikan, who was still on her chair.

"Wear this under your original skirt." He ordered.

Mikan was too distressed to argue, and did exactly what he told her to do.

Without any warning, he tore her original skirt and pulled her up from the chair.

Shocked, she kept silent.

Natsume looked at the seat of her skirt, only to see super-glue. He proceeded to throw it away and turn his attention back to Mikan.

Recovering from her astonishment, she muttered, "Don't think that would make me forgive you. I don't need your help."

At that moment, Ruka returned, and was surprised to see Mikan free from her chair.

"I'm okay now, Ruka, no worries." She smiled gaily at him.

Ruka averted Natsume's angry eyes and kept his gaze at Mikan. "As long as you're fine."

"I sure am!" And she hooked her arm through his, leading him out of the room.

The anger in Natsume's eyes melted, and was replaced with dejection.

---------

The minute they were outside the classroom, Mikan slipped her arm out of Ruka's.

"I'm sorr-"

"Would you go out with me?" Ruka interrupted, catching her arm.

"I.. I " Mikan stammered, not just stunned at his question, but the expression on his face that came along with it.

Ruka moved closer to her, their faces only centimeters apart. He couldn't take it anymore and went to meet her lips.

Unfortunately for him, his hair caught fire before he could.

"Don't you try touching her." Natsume warned, his face hidden by shadows.

Ruka stepped back, the fire was gone, but he was still burning inside.

Luckily, Mikan did the talking.

"Yes, I would," She said in a defiant tone, never taking her eyes of Natsume, "I would go out with you, Ruka."

_Cocoa: Since the next chapter is the last 1, I'll take a longer time.. sorry _

_Rich: As long as it's nice! And REVIEWED -hinting-_


	5. Forever

NEKO nin-gyo: _Hah! Thought this chapter would never make it, didn't you? Well, I'm back! And I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, I was quite busy, tired and lazy... Okay okay, I was just lazy :p My humongous apologies for interrupting the first chapter so much too -.-' To those ppl who think Natsume is OOC -i agree-, sometimes it's 'better' that way, but if you think it's just lame, that's your opinion. Oh and this chap is really dramatic and long xD_

_THANK YOU _**Luci Ferre, supertonia, canrolli, XxXSmileyXxX, pinkstarpatricia, ladalada, Leenstarz, girlonthemove210, sarahpatrick, maplecat, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, natsume18 and Cee-Chan**

It was official news that Ruka and Mikan were a couple. They would usually be seen together and Mikan's arm never fails to be hooked to Ruka's, much to the dismay of his fangirls and Natsume.

**Mikan's POV-**

**Oh who am I kidding? Every time I'm with Ruka, my gaze still travels to Natsume to see his reaction.. Plus I'm too cruel and unfair to Ruka, taking advantage of his favor towards me. **

**But how can I NOT care about how Natsume thinks?? My heart still aches when I see his expressions remaining indifferent…**

**HOW COULD HE?! THAT JERK! WAS THAT WHY HE DIDN'T TURN UP?? So the kiss was nothing? Is this all a joke?? **

What everyone didn't know was that Mikan stopped pretending when she was out of their sight. But Ruka wasn't pretending, and all he could do was to sit aside, rejected as a man, accepted only as a friend.

---------

Natsume headed back to his room, not wanting to think of any other upsetting matters. Suddenly, he spotted something shiny on his desk. Curious yet cautious, he went forward to get a closer look.

It was a CD, without any identification tag whatsoever. He placed it into his CD player and perked up his ears to listen carefully.

It was Mikan's voice.

_Natsume Hyuuga is a total jerk! He never cared for my feelings anyway, so why should I take him seriously?? It really makes me wonder why I even THOUGHT about wanting to be with him! People like him, really don't deserve the concern of others. No, people like him, really don't deserve to live at all! _

---------

**Back to Ruka and Mikan **

Ruka was once again alone with Mikan, which made it unbearable for him. Mikan, so innocently beautiful, sat before him.

"Mikan…" He murmured, leaning in on Mikan.

He placed a hand on her cheek and the other on her hip, starling Mikan.

What surprised Ruka was that Mikan didn't make any assertive move to free herself.

Unfortunately -again-, before he could kiss her, clicking sounds were heard.

"Ho-HOTARU!!" Mikan shrieked, blushed and ran towards her 'best-friend', "Delete that! It's embarrassing!"

Too bad for Mikan, because thanks to one of Hotaru's inventions, her money-hungry friend vanished.

"I… I-" Mikan stammered uneasily, looking from the spot where Hotaru vanished to Ruka, who was unexpectedly emotionless about the blackmail.

Ruka, who kept his gaze on the floor, spoke lowly, "We are a couple now, pictures of us together would only be embarrassing, if you never regarded us as a couple."

Ruka got up and left.

---------

Natsume was gravely, gravely hurt by everything he heard. It wasn't the things that were said about him that were painful, but to know who said it was.

'Why did she say I didn't care for her feelings?' He thought sadly, the entire content in the CD, especially the sentence: _It really made me wonder why I even THOUGHT of wanting to be with him! _continued to replay in his mind.

'Wait a minute…' He pondered, thoughts slowly leading to other thoughts.

A rush of questions ran thorough his mind. 'Where did this CD come from? Why was Mikan unreasonably angry with me? How did Mikan sound so smart in the CD? Who would she tell if she was TRULY mad at me? When was this recorded? WHAT IS GOING ON?'

---------

**Ruka's POV-**

**I know, I'm just a replacement, an object, to make Natsume envious. I mean nothing to her except a tool to use to get his attention… my purpose… is just to render Natsume's jealousy. **

**She is not with me because she wants to BE with me, but because of another guy. Living for her this way is to live for Natsume… **

**But, despite all that, pessimistic thoughts aside, it is still pleasant to have Mikan around.. all the time. Her smile, just that simple movement of hers, speak a hundred words, touch a thousand people, and heal a million hearts. For her to be alive, is truly a blessing to the people around. **

**---------**

"Na-Natsume!" Sumire stuttered, apparently delighted at his appearance.

"This CD," Natsume said, holding it up, "Has your fingerprints on it."

"Th-that's impossible! I used gloves to…"

"To what, shoda?"

"I-I.."

"I want an explanation, and now." Natsume demanded.

---------

Mikan couldn't help but contemplate about Ruka's words. She had to break up with him soon, to lessen the hurt Ruka would receive in the end. 'It just isn't fair to him at all,' She touched her cheek, where his hand was, 'Isn't fair at all...'

Engrossed in her opinion, she didn't hear Misaki calling her until she touched her shoulder.

"So the lucky guy was Ruka, huh?" Misaki asked earnestly. –From the 1st chapter-

All Mikan could do was to smile uncertainly.

---------

Natsume came out of the room, satisfied with the fresh information he gathered.

He even managed to save a young girl with the alice to make people forget specific moments from the blackmailing hands of the fangirls.

-The fangirls blackmailed her to use her alice to make Mikan forget what had happened-

All he had left to do, was to find Mikan.

'If she's not in her room, she should be with Ruka.' He thought silently.

Speak of the devil, Natsume noticed him outside, and alone.

---------

"I don't know where she is." Ruka said coldly upon Natsume's arrival.

"I'm not here to ask about Mikan." The black cat said in a monotone.

"Then what is it you're here for? I don't quite wish to be disturbed right now." Ruka snarled rudely.

"Don't let her ruin our friendship," Natsume remarked, keeping a steady gaze at his friend. "Not that she's trying to or want to, I just-"

"JUST WHAT?! I mean, what right do you have to deserve her?" Ruka stood up furiously.

"I love her."

"Oh yeah, right. You love her. Yeah, you love her so much you don't care about how she feels, is that it? Love?!"

"And you do? You care about how she feels, good Samaritan?" Natsume continued calmly to Ruka's angry reaction, "Or is your definition of love forcing someone who doesn't like you at all to like you?"

"Hey, what makes you think you should be saying that?! When she's upset, do you go to her side and provide comfort?? Or just sit around and say 'depends'?"

There was a moment of silence before Ruka slumped back onto the floor.

"You don't care about her, yet she still..she still…" Ruka palmed the upper of his face, "I don't understand…"

"Love was never meant to be understood." Natsume muttered before walking off.

"You bastard." Ruka stared at Natsume –from behind- getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared, "You lucky bastard."

---------

"Actually, I thought it would be Natsume who was the lucky guy." Misaki commented casually, "Because although he doesn't say it, it's quite obvious he cares about you."

Seeing Mikan's crumpled face, Misaki hastily asked, "I'm sorry! Was it something I said?"

The younger brunette shook her head, "He is."

"What? Who is?" Misaki asked, a little confused and uncertain of what to expect.

"NATSUME **IS **THE LUCKY GUY! I really messed it up!" Mikan burst into tears.

"There, there." Misakin patted her juniors head comfortingly. "Tell me what happened."

"After Natsume kissed me that day, he's been acting kinda _nice _towards me, so we sorta went on a date but he didn't turn up and I was really mad that he was playing me like this so I agreed to be Ruka's girlfriend to make him jealous but he doesn't seem to care a whit and I know I really like him but Ruka would be so hurt so I.. I don't know what to dooo!!"

"That's no big thing." Misaki soothed, "You like Natsume right? So just tell him and ask why didn't he turn up that day, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding cos he is fond of you. As for Ruka, he'll understand, don't worry okay?"

Mikan nodded numbly, then smiled, "Misaki sempai, you're the best sempai ever!"

"Eh, what about me?" Tsubasa popped up.

"Tsubasa sempai too!" Mikan was feeling much better; there were so many caring people around her.

"You have to go now don't you, Mikan?" Misaki reminded gently.

"She does? Aww I just came!" Tsubasa jokingly-whined.

"I'm sorry I have to go now, we'll talk another day." Mikan bowed politely and left.

As soon as Mikan was out of sight, Misaki murmured, "She's cute, isn't she?"

"Of course she is, I'm almost beginning to feel sad I didn't ask her out."

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding, kidding!"

---------

Mikan ran as fast as she could. He should be in his room…

Suddenly she caught sight of someone sitting behind a tree. As she got nearer, she noticed that the someone was wearing shorts -uniform-, so it was a he.

"Natsume?" Mikan titled her head forward to extinguish her curiosity.

What she saw was blond instead of raven hair.

**Ruka's POV-**

**I never knew we could the sound of hearts shattering. So now I know; I heard mine. Why was the first person she could think of Natsume? When she saw it was me, the disappointment that filled her eyes… I really didn't want to see that, at all.**

"Oh, hi Ruka!" Mikan squatted down to level herself with the boy. "Ruka..?"

**Mikan's POV-**

**And he kept staring at me like that, like he could see somewhere far away in my eyes. He looked so.. forlorn. And pitiful. And weak. And all the other words to describe sadness. And this is all my fault. I broke the heart of one guy just to get the attention of another.**

"I'm sorry, Ruka." Mikan mumbled, looking away. "I shouldn't-"

**Mikan's POV-**

**He just leaned forward and hugged me. I guess it was a little embarrassing, until he said my name in this kinda assuring. And repeated it, over and over again. Then he pulled out of the embrace, smiled and said something I would least expect him to say.**

"Sorry, Ruka dear," Sumire interrupted, not bothering to look at Mikan, "I need to have a word with her."

"No problem." Ruka replied casually.

Sumire thanked him and walked off briskly, unconcerned if Mikan could keep up.

"W-wait!" Mikan fumbled to get up and follow.

"Mikan," Ruka called, "Don't forget what I said."

The girl paused, nodded and rushed off. While running after the Sumire, Ruka's words kept ringing in her head. Not looking out for where she was going, Mikan bumped into Sumire.

"Watch it." The cat-dog girl hissed.

"S-sorry… what is it you asked me here for?" Mikan asked, relieved that she could finally stop running.

"I want to make it clear that it was Natsume who made me do this confessing/apologizing thing, not that I am doing this willingly. I am…s-sorry for ruining your date with Natsume." Sumire read aloud reluctantly from a piece of paper held in her hand.

"On that day, I sent you and Natsume a each a note to meet at different directions, then the other fangirls and I sorta kidnapped you and forced you to say terrible things about Natsume. We recorded every word and used someone else's alice to erase your memory, while Natsume was unaware and waiting at another place. The recorded speech was left in Natsume's room the next day and he found out.. The other pranks like the glue on the chair was also my fault…" Sumire explained awkwardly, then added, "But you deserve it, he's our Natsume!"

"Um," Mikan uttered.

"That's all, I'm going. IT'S NATSUME WHO MADE ME DO THIS."

Mikan took 5 whole minutes to digest what she heard, "So it was a misunderstanding…" She murmured, "Oh no… he must have been wondering why I was mad at him! And he still helped me out of the glue and chair incident."

She smacked her forehead, feeling really stupid. "Now not only do I have to tell him I like him, I also have to apologize…" She thought sheepishly.

---------

Mikan was still walking slowly after she heard what actually happened that day. 'This is so embarrassing… telling him is even tougher now.'

Not looking at where she was going again, she bumped into someone.

"S-sorry…" Mikan apologized, too disturbed to look up and walked on.

"Mikan," The 'someone' grabbed her arm.

"Huh..?" She turned around, and saw…

Natsume.

Before she knew it, he knelt down in front of her, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

If not for his long fringe, you could tell Natsume was blushing.

"Would you.. agree to be my girlfriend?"

"…" Mikan didn't know what to say, it was so sudden; thinking of how to tell him, and now he was before her, with a bunch of roses.

He wouldn't admit it, but Natsume was afraid of being rejected. 'Maybe she really likes Ruka… Or I'm not good enough…' He thought.

Mikan bent down and kissed him.

"Why would I say no to a guy who cares for me so much?"

**Mikan's POV-**

**Ruka was right; Natsume was waiting for me, just like how I was unconsciously waiting for him. ****I'm so lucky to have someone like Natsume with me, if only I knew earlier! But that's not the point, is it? ****I know love exists and I've finally experienced it.**

_DONE! hope you liked it and sorry if it's too abrupt in any way._


End file.
